Your Death Calling
by Valuable Shicchi -Valshe
Summary: Sequel dari 'When the Devil Hijack Your Body' secara perlahan Hinamori mengerti kenapa arwah Rukia mengganggunya...
1. Chapter 1

Ada yang request buatin Sequel 'when the devil hijack your body', mungkin fic itu banyak kesalahn ^^ maaf yah kalo agak jelek soalnya baru pertama kali buat yang begituan, itupun nulisnya secara gak sadar -?-.

Yosh… here is the Fiction.

Well, typo masih berserakan dan banyak tata bahasa yang harus diperbaiki.

Kali ini Flame, caci makian **DITERIMA.**

**Bleach **belongs to **TITE KUBO**

This Fiction belongs to me, Shicchi.

Lelaki itu sudah tak bernyawa. Dilihat dari raut wajah yang memucat dan kulitnya yang dingin. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan dilihat dari sepasang mata yang terbelalak lebar seolah-olah ingin berkata sesuatu namun tak sampai.

"Uhuhuhuhuhuhu…"

Hanya itulah yang terdengar. Dilangit malam dengan angin yang bertiup menusuk tulang.

Wanita itu telah bangkit.

Rasa sakit hati yang masih membekas kini kembali menebal. Dengan suara sendu diiringi angin yang bertiup semakin kencang menjadi awal bagi wanita itu.

**Your death is callinG**

**Chapter 1**

**Prolog**

Karakura Univercity. Kampus yang paling terkenal di Jepang. Kampus yang terkenal dengan fasilitas terlengkap se-Jepang, ditambah dengan siswa-siswi yang tiap tahunnya selalu memenangkan berbagai perlombaan.

"Apa? Penjaga kantin kita meninggal?" tanya laki-laki berambut putih, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"Iya, aku tau dari Senna," kata wanita bercepol, Hinamori Momo sambil menunjuk temannya, Senna Hisagi.

"Iya, waktu aku melewati kantor guru, aku mendengar percakapan Mayuri-sensei dengan Aizen-sensei kalau kemarin penjaga kantin kita meninggal secara tidak wajar." Jelas Senna.

"Hmm, lalu kenapa siswa tidak diberi tau?" tanya Kaien.

"Mungkin karena penyebab meninggalnya tidak wajar kali," kata temannya lagi, Grimmjow. Tiba-tiba seseorang berlari kearah mereka.

"Nell? Kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Aku melihat selebaran ini di madding. Seminggu lagi sekolah kita mengadakan bunkasai," terang Nell.

"Hah? Mau mengadakan bunkasai?" tanya seorang wanita berambut hitam kebiruan.

"Iya, dan kita akan menginap di sekolah~" kata seorang wanita bercepol sambil tersenyum girang.

"Hey, jangan senang dulu. Akhir-akhir ini sering terjadi pembunuhan, mungkin kita tidak akan diberi izin," kata laki-laki berambut putih.

"Mou, Shiro-chan… aku ingin sekali menginap dengan teman-teman.." kata gadis bercepol `itu.

"Tidak, Momo. Aku tak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu," kata laki-laki yang dipanggil 'shiro-chan' itu.

"Huuummm…"

"Tenanglah, kita pasti akan pergi. Benar 'kan, Senna?" tanya perempuan berambut hijau.

"Iyap, kau benar Nell." Jawab Senna.

"Whoa whoa, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadap kalian?" tanya lelaki berambut biru terang, Grimmjow.

"Tenanglah… tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Lagian, aku suka tempat yang seram," kata temannya lagi, Kaien Shiba.

"Iya, tapi kau itu laki-laki tau!" umpat Grimmjow kesal.

"Huh, kau takut ya, Grimmy?" tanya Kaien.

"UHGT! Baiklah, kita akan menginap di sekolah ini. Tapi jika ada apa-apa, aku hanya akan menjaga Nell," kata Grimmjow kesal kemudian pergi dari rombongan tersebut.

"G-Grimmjow, aku akan susul dia," kata Nell kemudian pergi menyusul Grimmjow.

"Dasar kau, Kaien!" kata Senna sambil menyikut Kaien.

"Maaf, aku tidak serius mengenai hal yang tadi." Kata Kaien nyengir.

"Huh!"

~~~~~KiryuZero~~~~~~Shicchi~~~~~Jaegerjaquez~~~~~

Hinamori berjalan dikeitar rumahnya. Rumahnya terletak disebuah apartment. Dia hanya tinggal dengan kakanya, Nemu.

"Tadaima, Nee-chan…" kata Hinamori sambil memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat disitu Nemu dengan pacarnya, Uryuu Ishida. Tunggu! Mereka…

"Yaicks," kata Momo berjalan sambil menutupi wajahnya. Terlihat jelas disitu Nemu dengan Ishida berada di bawah selimut tanpa busana.

"U-uh… aaah… maaf sayang, sepertinya hari ini kita sudahi dulu," kata Nemu sambil meraih bajunya yang berada di bawah tempat tidur.

"Huuh, baiklah… padahal aku masih ingin melanjutkannya," kata pemuda berkaca mata itu, sambil mengutip bajunya yang juga di bawah tempat tidur.

"Tenanglah, besok masih bisa," kata Nemu sambil mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

"Aaah, baiklah. Aku tidak sabar menunggu," kata Ishida sambil menyelipkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna coklat ditangan Nemu. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Dia melewati kamar Hinamori. Terdengar jelas suara isakan tangis dari dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian, sang kakak memasuki kamar adiknya.

"Momo," panggil Nemu sambil duduk di tepi ranjang Momo.

"Kenapa…" kata Momo. Nemu tersentak. Kemudian dia menutup matanya sambil menghela nafas. Raut matanya memamancarkan kesenduan.

"Aku… tidak punya pilihan lain, aku hanya ingin kamu bahagia, Momo." Kata Nemu.

"DENGAN MENJADI PELACUR? APAKAH ITU YANG DIMAKSUD MEMBAHAGIAKANKU?" jerit Momo. Nemu sudah tidak terkejut dengan aksi adik semata wayangnya.

"Aku… aku ingin Nee-chan itu tidak bekerja seperti ini lagi…" kata Momo lirih.

"Maaf, Momo. Tapi kakak tidak bisa. Kita butuh dana untuk hidup dan itu tidak sedikit. Kakak melakukan hal ini demi kamu, jadi jangan banyak bicara." Kata Nemu kemudian pergi dari kamar Momo.

"Aaaaaaaaa!" Jerit Momo tersedu-sedu sambil memeluk erat bonekanya.

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCc

"Hei, Toushiro. Apa benar issue tentang wanita yang bunuh diri disebelah apartment Momo?" tanya temannya, Grimmjow.

"Hm," kata Toushiro singkat.

"Lalu kenapa Hinamori masih betah tinggal disitu?" tanya Kaien.

"Entahlah… lagipula, tidak ada kejadian yang aneh 'kan?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku masih kepikiran soal penjaga kantin itu," kata Grimmjow. Kaien yang sedang membaca Koran melirik Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kau memifikirkan dia?" tanya Toushiro.

"Aku… perasaanku tidak enak," kata Grimmjow.

"Haaah, itu hanyalah halusinasimu saja, tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," kata Kaien sambil menyeruput tehnya yang ada dimeja.

"Huh… baiklah, tapi… ngomong-ngomong wanita yang bunuh diri itu bukankah anak pengusaha besar Kuchiki Advertising?" tanya Grimmjow. Toushiro mengangguk.

"Iya, aku juga mengetahuinya. Wanita itu sangat disukai oleh Pemilik perusahaan Kano Advertising, tapi katanya dia jatuh hati pada pemuda yang sederhana yang menjadi manager marketing diperusahaannya." Kata Kaien.

"Aku tidak tau kalian ternyata mengetahui hal-hal seperti itu," kata Toushiro.

"K…kau tidak tau apa-apa soal ini?" tanya Grimmjow kaget.

"Itu tidak penting. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu," kata Toushiro calm.

"Haaaaah, baiklah. Kau selalu begitu," kata Kaien.

"Hmm… ceritakan lagi tentang kejadian itu," kata Toushiro yang sepertinya semakin tertarik dengan hal itu.

"Yap. Tapi wanita itu bunuh diri setelah membunuh kekasihnya. Dia melihat kekasihnya sedang 'berbuat itu' bersama pemilik perusahaan Inoue Advertising." Jelas Kaien. Menyambung cerita tersebut.

"Kenapa? Keterlaluan," kata Toushiro.

"Iya, aku juga tidak mengetahuinya…" kata Grimmjow.

"Hmmm… apa yang ada difikiran laki-laki itu ya?" tanya Toushiro.

"Hei, hei, kau tau? Saat dia memotong lehernya, dia masih sempat diselamatkan." Kata Kaien.

"Kau… tau dari mana?" tanya Grimmjow kaget.

"Waktu itu, aku bertemu dengan dokter Szael di Rumah Sakit Las Noches, dan dia bercerita kepadaku soal dia," kata Kaien.

"Hmhmhm…. Ternyata kisah mereka cukup tragis ya," kata Toushiro menghela nafas.

"Ahhh, sudahlah. Tiidak usah difikirkan," kata Kaien kemudian kembali ke kamarnya, begitu juga dengan Grimmjow. Hanya Toushiro yang terdiam disitu.

~~~~~KiryuZero~~~~~~Shicchi~~~~~Jaegerjaquez~~~~~

_**Bukan aku yang memulainya. Tapi kau! Kau yang membuka pintu kehancuran! Dan hidupmu akan berakhir… tragis**_

"Uuu…uuuhh…" gadis itu tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya keringat dingin keluar da terjun bebas melalui pelipisnya.

_**Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan darimu adalah melihatmu berlumuran darah segar**_

"Aaaaaaaaa!" teriaknya seraya duduk di kasurnya. Dia menarik nafas perlahan namun pasti.

"A…apa… apa itu?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Momo-chan! Ada apa? Kenapa kamu teriak?" tanya Nemu langsung mendekati adiknya.

"Iie, aku baik-baik saja." katanya. Kemudian kembali tidur. Lima menit kemudian dia merasakan keheningan.

'Mungkin Nee-chan sudah pergi,' gumamnya dibalik selimut sambil menutup matanya.

DEP!

Dia merasakan ada yang duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Kemudian, mengelus kepala Momo yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Nee-chan, aku sudah besar. Kau tidak perlu menungguku untuk tidur, kembalilah ke kamarmu," kata Momo tanpa melihat orang yang mengelus kepalanya. Merasa dicueki Momo menhela nafas.

"Nee-chan, sudahlah…" kata Momo sambil menepis tangan itu.

Dingin. Sangat dingin.

"NEE-CHAN!" serunya sambil membuka selimutnya dan memutar badannya hingga menghadap pintu kamarnya.

"Ke…kenapa Momo-chan? Hand phoneku ketinggalan jadi aku ke kamarmu lagi," kata Nemu sambil mengambil hand phonenya di atas meja belajar Momo.

"Oyasumi," kata Nemu kemudian pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, namun Momo langsung menarik tangan Nemu.

"Kenapa… Momo?" tanya Nemu.

"Temani… aku… Nee-chan…" kata Momo sambil memeluk Nemu.

'Kulitnya tidak dingin… jadi siapa yang membelai rambutku tadi?' tanya Momo. Dalam sekejap keringat dingin menyucur deras dari pelipisnya.

"_**Uhuhuhuhu…." **_

Momo mengerutkan matanya yang tertutup.

"_**Aku ingin membunuhmu…"**_

'Siapa…'

"_**Uhuhuhuhu…."**_

Mata hazelnya terbuka lebar. Dia melihat kanan kiri tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Yang ada hanya dia, dan Nemu yang memeluknya. dia tersenyum. Kemudian dia memegang tangan Nemu yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Neechan…" desahnya pelan hampir tak terdengar. Namun… pelukan itu semakin erat. Sangat sangat erat hingga membuat Momo sulit untuk bernafas.

"Ne…Neech…aaan…itaai…" katanya sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan pelukan mematikan itu. Mata hazelnya melirik ke wajah Nemu. Dan alhasil wajah itu bukanlah Nemu. Melainkan seorang wanita bermata violet besar dan rambut yang senada dengan matanya berhiasi cengiran menyeramkan.

"_**Ahahahahahaha…." **_Jerit wanita itu memecah keheningan malam.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Momo-chan? Kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang menepuk pipinya pelan.

"Ne, Neechan?" katanya sambil meraba-raba seluruh tangan kakak semata wayangnya, kemudian wajah, dan lainnya sampai dia yakin betul kalau itu benar-benar Nemu.

"Onee-chaaaan…" katanya sambil memeluk Nemu. Yang dipeluk, tidak mengerti apa-apa hanya membelai rambut Momo dengan senyuman miris di bibirnya. Tanpa diketahui oleh Momo, Mata Nemu seketika berubah dari hijau jade menjadi violet mengkilat. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah seringaian menyeramkan.

"_**Uhuhuhuhuhu….." **_

*/*^#$~**To*'*****Be***'***Continued**~*/*^#$

Maaf buat readers yang gak ngerti sama alurnya (digeplak). Tapi Shicchi usahakan buat sebagus mungkin. Soalnya Shicchi belum tau gimana buat fic gore atau bloody. Ilmu Shicchi masih sedikit DX

Thanks yang udah menyarankan Shicchi untuk membuat sequel dari 'When the Devil Hijack Your Body'. ^^

Arigatou Gozaimasu yo~

With wonderful love for my koi and Shiki Senri

KiryuZero Shicchi Jaegerjaquez


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua dataang~

Maaf buat reader yang menunggu lama, Shicchi ngebut buat fic. Setelah ditelaah fic shicchi banyak yang belum diupdate~ waktu meng-update fic SENSEI, I LOVE YOU chapter 2 eh… temen shichi malah udah lupa ceritanya saking lamanya ga diupdate -curhat-

Well, typo masih berserakan dan banyak tata bahasa yang harus diperbaiki.

Kali ini Flame, caci makian **DITERIMA.**

**Bleach **belongs to **TITE KUBO**

This Fiction belongs to me, Shicchi.

Bulan kini sudah turun dari peraduannya, sekarang mentari yang menggantikan posisinya. Gadis yang hanya tinggal dengan kakak semata wayangnya membuka matanya.

"Ohayou…" gumamnya sendiri. Kemudian dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Dia berendam beberapa menit sambil melamun tentang apa yang sudah terjadi kepadanya.

Melamun tentang kakaknya yang berubah menjadi sosok yang lain.

"Aaah… aku yakin semua itu hanya mimpi," gumamnya. Dia menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri di dalam bathtub beberapa menit kemudian mengangkat dirinya ke permukaan.

"Akhir-akhir ini aku mengalami peristiwa yang aneh," katanya. Dia membilas wajahnya. Hey, sepertinya air yang dia siram itu sangat kental. Matanya terbuka lebar ketika melihat seluruh isi bathtub-nya berwarna merah. Seperti lautan darah.

**Your death is callinG**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Kuchiki Rukia?**

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriakannya melengking.

"Momo? Kenapa berteriak? Ada yang aneh?" tanya Nemu dari luar sambil mengetuk pintu kamar mandinya.

"Eh? Kenapa…" katanya lagi. seketika lautan darah yang tadi mengelilingi Momo berubah jernih.

"Apakah… aku melamun lagi?" katanya dalam hati.

"MOMO?" teriak Nemu cemas karena Momo tidak menjawab pangggilannya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa Nee-chan…" kata Momo

"Lalu mengapa kamu teriak?" tanya Nemu.

"Etto… aku sudah terlalu lama berendam jadi lupa waktu," katanya berbohong. Tak lama kemudian, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Terlihatlah wajah Nemu yang bingung. Dia menggunakan baju maid dengan celemek berwarna putih.

"Yasudah, sarapan sudah siap. Hari ini Nee-chan mau ketemu Ishida-kun dulu, ada yang harus Nee-chan urus,"

"Apakah Nee-chan mau bercinta lagi dengan dia?" tanya Momo datar sambil mengambil susu kotak di lemari esnya. Tangan Nemu yang sedang menggoreng tako (cumi) seketika terdiam.

"Momo… bisakah masalah ini kita bicarakan lain waktu saja?" tanya Nemu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak ada lain waktu, Nee-chan. Aku akan tetap membicarakan hal ini sampai Nee-chan sadar akan apa yang Nee-chan lakukan," kata Momo sambil naik ke kamarnya meninggalkan Nemu yang hanya diam menanggapi kata-kata adiknya barusan.

"Aku akan tetap seperti ini," gumamnya.

~~~~~KiryuZero~~~~~~Shicchi~~~~~Jaegerjaquez~~~~~

Tubuh mungil itu kini terbalut baju sekolahnya. Rok yang pendek juga menghiasi bawahannya. Rambutnya yang panjang kini telah rapi dicepol satu menyisahkan rambut depannya. Dia sekilas melihat wajahnya.

Sempurna.

TEP!

Mata Momo seketika terkejut ketika bercermin. Ada seseorang dibelakangnya menggunakan baju dress putih dengan rambut biru kehitaman sedang menunduk. Dia menolehkan wajahnya melihat kebelakang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Apakah ini bagian dari halusinasiku lagi?" tanya Momo dalam hati.

**Di sekolah **

Hitsugaya dan yang lain sudah lama menunggu Momo. Ada Senna yang sedang beramtem dengan Kaien, Grimmjow yang lagi bicara dengan Nell, sesekali bibir mereka bertautan hingga Kaien dan Senna juga Hitsugaya memalingkan wajah mereka seolah-olah tidak melihat.

"Hey, Hitsugaya. Dimana Momo? Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan daritadi? Hampir setengah jam kita menunggu disini." Keluh Kaien yang disiksa Senna.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau dimana dia. Tidak biasanya dia terlambat seperti ini." Kata Hitsugaya sambil menatap kejauhan sana, dan tak lama kemudian dia melihat seorang gadis yang ditunggu-tunggu daritadi berlari kecil kerahnya.

"Gomenne…minna…" ucapnya sesekali sambil menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin karena berlari.

"Momo… kenapa lama sekali? Apa yang terjadi? Dan mengapa kamu pucat sekali?" tanya Hitsugaya sambil merangkul Momo.

"Entahlah Hitsugaya-kun… aku juga tidak tau apa yang telah terjadi," kata Hinamori. Hitsugaya memicingkan matanya tanda tak mengerti.

"Yasudah. Kita akan mendiskusikan tentang bunkasai kita. Apa kita jaid menginap di sekolah?" tanya Grimmjow kesal.

"Kau masih saja tidak setuju dengan hal ini ya, Grimmjow?" tanya Senna.

"Sudah pasti. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa terhadap kalian, terutama Nell." Kata Grimmjow emosi.

"Sudahlah, Grimmjow… aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Nell sambil mengelus punggung Grimmjow agar amarahnya tidak naik lagi.

"Etto… mengingat bunkasai masih lama, bagaimana kalau kita membuat stand rumah hantu?" tanya Senna.

"Ide yang bagus." Kata Kaien asal ceplos.

"Hey, kau! Yang benar saja kita buat rumah hantu? Kaien tidak punya selera horror. Yang ada muka dia malah kayak badut tuh!" cibir Grimmjow.

"Kau ini! Daripada punya wajah horror seperti kamu?" kata Kaien gak mau kalah.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian kenapa berantem mulu sih?" kata Nell melerai.

"Biariiin!" kata mereka berdua serempak.

"_**Aku ingin membunuhnya…" **_

"Uuuhhh…" tiba-tiba sura itu datang, menghampiri wanita berambut coklat dicepol itu.

"Apa lagi ini?" tanya Momo dalam hati. Dia membuka matanya, yang dia lihat hanyalah teman-temannya yang berkelahi dengan adegan slow motion membuat rasa sakit di kepala Momo semakin menjadi.

"Uuuuh… kenapa… ini…" ucapnya lagi pelan. Kemudian memegang pelipisnya yang mulai berkeringat.

"_**Aku ingin membunuhnya… aku ingin melihatnya berlumuran darah…"**_

Mata Momo tertuju pada seseorang yang tadi berada dicerminnya. Matanya membulat melihat wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dia menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut yang berwarna hitam kebiruan yang cukup rontok.

"_**Aku… ingin membunuhnya…" **_

Wanita itu semakin mendekati Momo. Dengan modal sedikit keberanian dia mencoba untuk tidak teriak.

"Si…siapa… kau?" tanya Momo sambil menahan dirinya untuk tidak berteriak. Namun wanita itu hanya diam saja. perlahan wanita itu menjulurkan tangannya hendak menyentuh Momo. Namun entah bisikan darimana Momo langsung meraih tangan mungil yang dingin itu.

Dingin.

Dingin seperti es.

DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

**Hinamori's POV**

"Aku… dimana?" aku sekarang berada diruangan yang tidak asing lagi bagiku. Apartment-ku. Namun entah kenapa begitu berbeda? Penataan ruangannya, dan… kenapa ada dua botol champagne dan gelas di atas meja? Heeey, aku melihat seseorang sedang bercinta. Bercinta? Di apartment-ku? Aku melihat keduanya.

Bukan. aku fikir itu Nee-chan yang seperti biasanya aku pergoki bercinta dengan Ishida, namun… suara desahannya terasa bukan suara Nee-chan. Begitu juga lelakinya.

Aku mulai mendekat. OH! Betapa kagetnya aku melihat seseorang yang tidak aku kenal bercinta disini. Mereka, warna rambut yang sama, wanita yang bertubuh 'sempurna' dengan ukuran dada yang cukup besar. Bersama lelaki yang tegap, gagah dan tubuh yang proposional.

"Mereka… siapa?" gumamku kaget.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu apartment terbuka. Aku menolehkan wajahku melihat siapa yang datang.

"**ICHI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? DASAR LAKI-LAKI BRENGSEK!"** aku melihat wanita itu. Kecil mungil dengan rambut hitam kebiruan. HEY! Dia… wanita yang ada dicermin itu. Aku sadar sekarang.

Aku sedang menyaksikan detik-detik sebelum kematiannya. Dan arwahnya ingin aku melihatnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanyaku. Aku mencoba bangun dari mimpi buruk ini. Namun tetap tidak bisa. Dari sudut yang lain, aku melihat arwah wanita itu berdiri. Menyaksikan sendiri detik-detik kematiannya.

"**Hey, wanita! Kau tau kalau Ichigo itu kekasihku, dan lancang sekali kau melakukan hal yang lebih rendah daripada binatang! Aku tak percaya pemilik Inoue advertising tak lebih dari seorang wanita murahan!"** aku hanya menelan ludah saat melihat kejadian itu. Sungguh sakit rasanya, jika aku menjadi dia.

"**Tch, Kurosaki-kun memilihku karena aku lebih baik daripada kamu, tidak seksi, kau tidak memiliki tubuh yang diidamkan seorang pria," **aku melihat wanita berambut jingga itu tersenyum angkuh.

"Tidakkah dia memiliki hati hingga tega menyakiti wanita itu?" gumamku kesal. Bagaimanapun aku juga wanita, walaupun dia arwah… aku merasa sedikit mengerti kepedihannya.

"Kau ingin aku melakukan apa?" tanya Momo saat melihat wanita itu berjalan mendekatinya, namun wanita itu hanya diam.

"**Cukup Rukia! Tinggalkan ruangan ini, segera. Aku… aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini!" **kali ini laki-laki yang dipanggil Kurosaki oleh wanita berambut jingga itu angkat bicara.

"Kau… Rukia?" tanya Momo tidak percaya. Tentu saja hampir semua penghuni kota Karakura mengenalinya. Rukia Kuchiki, calon pemilik Kuchiki Advertising yang menghilang setelah membunuh kekasihnya.

"Kau… telah meninggal?" tanya Momo pelan. Rukia hanya mengangguk.

"Mengapa kamu kabur dari rumah sakit? Padahal kamu masih bisa diselamatkan," kata Momo prihatin. Rukia tidak menjawab.

"_**Tasukete…" **_hanya itu yang terucap dari bibir Rukia.

"Kamu mau aku melakukan apa? Menemukan jasadmu?" tanya Momo asal. Tak lama kemudian, dia mengangguk.

"Tapi dimana?" tanya Momo. Rukia tidak menjawab. Perlahan dia menjauh dari Momo hingga gadis bercepol itu berlari mengejarnya.

"RUKIA! TUNGGU! BERITAHU AKU DIMANA JASADMU!" teriaknya.

"RUKIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Hoi! Hinamori sadarlah!" kata Hitsugaya menepuk pipi gadis itu pelan hingga dia terbangun.

"Hinamori? Kenapa kau menyebut nama Rukia?" tanya Hitsugaya tidak mengerti.

"Eh… sejak kapann aku disini?" tanya Momo melihat sekelilingnya berwarna putih.

"UKS, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya.

)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)_)

"**Aku telah membunuh mereka..." **suara perempuan itu terdengar lagi. Hinamori yang sedang duduk di bangku kelasnya hanya terdiam. Bulu di tubuhnya mulaibergidik ngeri mendengar suara perempuan itu lagi.

'kenapa... aku jadi sering mendengar suara Rukia?' gumamnya dalam hati. Diseberang, Hitsugaya melihat Momo dengan tatapan cemas. Sangat jelas terlihat kalau kekasihnya mulai berubah.

**DREEK!**

Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat perempuan, mengenakan baju berwarna violet polos dengan celana selutut berjalan kearahnya. Dia melihat sekelilingnya, teman-temannya sedang konsentrasi menghadap whiteboard, dimana Ochi-sensei sedang menerangkan pelajarannya-mengacuhkan perempuan berbaju violet itu yang kini berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ru-rukia..." gumam Hinamori agak pelan, namun kata-kata itu masih terdengar oleh Nell yang duduk didepannya. Wajah Hinamori semakin pucat saat melihat Rukia mengulurkan tangannya dan ingin menyentuh Hinamori.

"Me-menjauh..." gumamnya lagi pelan. Nell yang mendengarnya mulai membalikkan badannya untuk mengahadap Hinamori.

"M-momo-chan?" kata Nell pelan ketika melihat paras gadis mungil didepannya mendadak pucat.

"Menjah dariku..." kata Momo pelan. Kini pandangan murid lain tertuju kearah Momo. Hitsugaya mengeryitkan matanya, memandang Momo dengan perasaan gelisah. Dibelakang Momo, Kaien memegang bahu gadis mungil itu.

"Di-dingin sekali.." gumam Kaien. Ochi-sensei akhirnya mendekati Momo dengan perasaan yang sama. Bingung. Tak biasanya seorang Hinamori Momo mengabaikan pelajarannya.

"Hinamori-san!" kata Ochi-sensei pelan. Hinamori mengarahkan wajahnya keatas menghadap Ochi-sensei. Wajah pucatnya masih terlihat.

"_**Tasukete..."**___dia mendengar kata-kata itu lagi dan mengarahkan kepalanya kearah sumber suara tadi. Tak lama kemudian gadis itu muncul dibelakang Ochi-sensei.

"HYAAAAAA!" teriak Momo nyaring membuat panik satu kelas. Wajahnya semakin pucat diiringi keringat yang merembes keluar dari pelipis dan membanjiri wajahnya.

"Hi-hinamori-san!" teriak Ochi-sensei panik. Hitsugaya langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju Hinamori.

"Momo!" katanya panik. Sementara Hinamori hanya terdiam seperti patung hidup. Hinamori melihat Rukia kini memegang tangannya erat-erat.

"Lepaskaaan! Sakiit!" teriakan Momo membuat satu ruangan panik. Terlebih lagi siswi disitu menyudutkan diri. Menjuhkan diri dari Hinamori.

**DEPPPP!**

Hinamori berada disebuah ruangan sendirian. Matanya menjelajah seluruh ruangan namun tidak ada siapa-siapa. Perlahan dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Namun, sebelum dibuka pintu itu sudah terbuka sendirnya dan menampakkan beberapa orang berpakaian serba putih sedang membawa tandu. Dan ada seseorang ditandu tersebut.

"Rukia? Kenapa..." tanya Hinamori. Namun orang yang ditanya tidak merespon samasekali. Orang yang berpakaian putih itu berjalan menembus Hinamori.

"Aku ada dimasa lalu Rukia lagi..." katanya pelan. Dia mulai berjalan mendekati dua orang berbaju putih itu.

"Bagaimana ini, Dokter?" tanya seorang wanita kepada partnernya.

"Hmm... cepat siapkan ruang operasi. Sepertinya Rukia kehabisan darah." Kata dokter itu sambil memeriksa keadaan Rukia. Hinamori melihat leher Rukia hampir memperlihatkan kerongkongannya.

"Rukia..." desahnya. Kemudian dia melihat kalau waktu disitu berjalan sangat cepat hingga tengah malam. Dimana Rukia sedang tertidur pulas hingga akhirnya dua orang memasuki ruangannya. Yang satu mengarahkan kepalanya keseluruh ruangan-memeriksa apakah pasien benar-benar sendiri.

"Kita bawa dia..." salah satu dari mereka langsung mencopot infuse Rukia dan membawanya keluar.

"RUKIA! Mau dibawa kemana dia?" kata Hinamori panik. Hinamori mengikuti orang itu hingga mereka sampai disebuah hutan. Dua orang itu meletakkan Rukia ditanah.

"Hmmm... ternyata Ashido-sama memberikan kita pekerjaan yang sangat gampang," kata orang itu. Temannya mengangguk dan menatap tubuh Rukia dengan tatapan nafsu.

Hinamori menyaksikan semuanya. Dari mereka membuka baju Rukia hingga Rukia polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Dua orang kejam itu menyetubuhi Rukia secara bergiliran, dan kejadian itu terus berlanjut hingga keadaan Rukia sangat kacau. Tubuhnya dipenuhi kissmark, bagian terdalamnya robek karena dimasuki secara paksa. Kedua lelaki itu mulai mengenakan pakaiannya kembali dan memasukkan Rukia kedalam sebuah peti didalam gubuk kecil itu. Hinamori tau, kalaupun dia berteriak, percuma. Dia hanya menangisi gadis malang itu.

**TIING**

Arwah Rukia menampakkan wujudnya. Hinamori menatap arwah gadis itu dengan tatapan sendu. Seperti dia ikut merasakan kepedihan gadis ini.

"Rukia-san... aku mengerti betapa malangnya dirimu..." kata Hinamori sambil menyeka air matanya. Rukia yang sedari tadi menunduk mulai mengangkat wajahnya. Memperlihatkan setiap inchi wajah gadis malang itu. Mata violet yang besar memancarkan kesedihan bahkan darah menetes dari pelupuk matanya. Hinamori tersenyum getir.

"Hutan ini... seperti hutan pedalaman Rukongai," gumam Hinamori.

"_**Tasukete... onegai..."**___kata Rukia kemudian menghilang. Tak lama setelah itu, Hinamori merasakan sakit yang amat sangat dan akhirya dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

-.-O.O

"Hi-hitsugaya-kun..." katanya sambil membuka matanya. Dia melihat sekitarnya, dia berada di ruangan UKS. Didepannya sudah ada kekasih dan temannya yang menunggu kesadaran gadis ini.

"Hi-hitsugaya-kun? Mana Rukia? Mana dia?" tanya Momo tergesa-gesa. Mendengar pertanyaan dari sang kekasih, Hitsugaya hanya menelan ludah, begitu juga dengan teman-teman mereka yang mendengar hal itu.

"Ru-rukia? Ma-maksudmu Rukia Kuchiki?" tanya Senna kaget. Momo hanya mengangguk.

"Hi-hitsugaya-san, apa yang terjadi terhadap Momo?" tanya Kaien.

"Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau," bisiknya.

"Hitsugaya-kun, aku harus menolong Rukia-chan. Dia butuh pertolonganku untuk menemukan jasadnya," kata Momo membuat mereka semakin tidak mengerti.

"Momo, Rukia Kuchiki itu sudah meninggal dua bulan yang lalu, mana mungkin kita bisa menemukan jasadnya, pasti sudah terurai bersama tanah," kata Grimmjow.

"Aku tahu! Tapi dia memintaku… aku harus menolongnya… atau kalian kita akan diteror olehnya…" kata Momo pelan.

"Kenapa… kita harus diteror oleh dia? Kita samasekali tidak ada hubungan dengan wanita itu," jawab Kaien enteng.

"Tidak… kecuali Momo," kata Nell tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" sebagian berkata seperti itu tanda tidak mengerti.

"Momo-chan… dia tinggal di apartment dimana Rukia membunuh kekasihnya, Kurosaki Ichigo yang sedang bercinta dengan pemilik Inoue Advertising, Orihime Inoue." Jelas Nell.

"Dan… arwah Rukia gentayangan dirumah Momo maksudmu?" kata Senna merinding.

"Mungkin… dan dia mengikuti Momo hingga sampai ke sekolah, dan pada akhirnya dia menemukan kita yang berteman dengan Momo," kata Nell.

"Maafkan aku, semuanya… jika kalian ingin menjauh dariku, aku tidak akan memaksakan kalian berteman denganku." Kata Momo.

"Aku akan membantumu, Hinamori…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Aku juga…" kata Senna dan Nell secara bersamaan.

"Hey, hey, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu terhadapmu?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak apa, Nell-chan… kalian tidak perlu ikut. Biar aku sendiri yang akan pergi," kata Momo.

"Dan merasakan suasana Horror sendirian? tunggu dulu, nona. Kami juga mau…" kata Kaien dan Hitsugaya. Hinamori hanya tersenyum.

"Arigato, minna..." hanya itu yang mampu dia ucapkan untuk mengungkapkan betapa beruntungnya dia berteman dengan mereka.

~~~TBC~~~

Review please~~~


End file.
